


Bake-Off

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Bakery AU.





	1. Chapter 1

“Did you see across the street?” Your best friend and business partner Clint demands bursting into the kitchen of the small shop you own and run together.   
“Yes. I saw.” You tell him not looking up from your frosting work. You need every detail to be right.   
“We’re not going to stand for this right?” He demands, he’s pacing, you can see it out of the corner of your eye.   
“What do you expect me to do Clint? Go over there and demand they close up shop because we were here first?” You ask rotating the cupcake, a little flower design on this one and this dozen will be done.   
“No! It is pretty shitty of them don’t you think? To open a bakery right across from our cupcake shop.”  
“We’ll just have to make sure our cupcakes are better.” You tell him as he stares out the front window.   
“Do you think they’re a couple?”  
“Honestly Clint, I’ve been so focused on getting these done for Mrs. Lee’s garden party I haven’t had time for anything else.” You gesture to the room, it sort of looks like a cupcake themed bomb went off.   
“Well come look at them. They’re outside.” Before you can protest Clint’s got your arm by the elbow and is dragging you out of the kitchen. He throws an arm around your shoulders and you shove some hair out of your face. They’re both good looking people. It’s hard to tell how good looking from this far away but you can tell he’s tall and muscular with blonde hair and a defined jaw. His trim waist makes you wonder if he even eats baked goods. She has fiery red hair and a lean body. You can tell she’s strong too, and when she laughs at the blonde man you’re not surprised that she’s got a killer smile.   
“She’s hot.” Clint muses quietly and you laugh.   
“How can you tell? We’re four lanes of traffic away.”  
“Eyes like a hawk my friend. Eyes like a hawk.” Clint says throwing an arm over your shoulder.   
“So sorry Hawkeye.” You tease shoving his torso with your arm. “Star Spangled Bakery. At least that makes advertising for our shop easy.” You tell Clint looking at their sign, it’s red, white a blue lettering is a bit overly patriotic but also fitting for D.C.  
“Shit. They saw us staring.” Clint says moving away from the window. The woman just stares at him for a second before turning away.   
“Who cares? Can I go finish the cupcakes now?”  
“Fine.” He huffs letting his arm drop from your shoulders. “We should go over there.” He says glancing back out the window at the bakery.   
“I’m too busy. You’re welcome to go though.” You tell him pulling the next batch out of the oven before popping the last batch in, “Or you can start actually helping me like you said you would.” He starts then and turns back toward you.  
“Sorry. What do you want me to do?”  
“Either make the frosting or get going on some decorations.” He nods and gets to work. Clint has always had steady hands, something that’s good for detailing cupcakes, especially when it comes to the tiny details on fondant or frosting. You whip together the next batch of frosting as he makes the flower petals out of fondant. The door bumps the bell over it causing it to jingle softly.   
“Got it.” He says wiping his hands on his apron front. Thank god, because you’ve got a whole lot of cupcakes to finish.


	2. Chapter 2

“Welcome to Quiver Cupcakes. So good they’re Cupid’s new arrows. How can I help,” you look up and realize the man who’s walked in is the owner of the bakery across the street, “you?” You trail off.   
“Hi.” He gives you a bright smile and you’re pretty sure butterflies have taken up residency in your stomach. “I’m Steve. I co-own the new bakery across the street.”  
“Come to check out the competition?” You ask cheerfully, one brow raised. No need to alienate him but you do want to know what he’s doing in your shop.  
“Oh you’re not the competition.” He says, same smile on his face. When your other brow raises too his smile drops off. “No, no no, no.” He says quickly, his hands going up fingers splayed, “what I meant was we’re a bakery. You’re just a cupcake shop.”  
“Just?” You ask, irritation evident in the word. “I can do more than cupcakes.”  
“Oh god. No that’s not what I meant either.” Steve groans.   
“Then maybe you should think before you speak.” You advise, your arms folding across your chest. You’re thankful no one else is in the store right now because you’re flat out pissed.   
“Oh god I’m messing this up so bad.” He groans softly, and you have to agree.   
“Did you want something or what?” You ask, you’ve got work to do and now that you’ve had to deal with this jerk you’re ready to beat some fondant.   
“I-” he falters, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. His shirt comes up and gives you a glimpse of his stomach and the muscles there. “Never mind.” Steve says before turning suddenly and hurrying out of the shop. You watch him jog across the street then turn back to the computer screen in font of you. You’ve got three more orders to fill all for the following weekend so you’ve got plenty to keep you busy.   
Clint comes in a few hours later with a basket full of goodies.   
“Where did these come from?” You ask before really getting a look at what’s in the basket.   
“Across the way.”  
“Oh no. Not Star Spangled Bakery.” You groan looking up at him from the batter you’re pouring into the tin.   
“What’s wrong with Star Spangled Bakery?” He asks unwrapping a patriotically decorated cookie.   
“Steve. The blonde action figure came over here this morning and informed me that we’re not the competition because we’re just a cupcake place.” Clint chokes on the cookie he was actively stuffing into his mouth.   
“Wow. What an ass.” He says dropping the rest of the basket into the trash. “She’s nice though. Natasha. They’re not dating.” He says with a little smile, “Alright. What are we working on?” He asks before grabbing his apron from its hook.


	3. Chapter 3

You and Clint are crazy busy for the next four weeks. With Star Spangled Bakery moving in across the street you know you’ve got to step up your game. You actually call in reinforcements in the form of your roommate Wanda and her brother Pietro.   
“Hello?” Wanda’s soft voice calls as she comes into the shop.   
“Come on back!” You call evening off a cup of flour. The twins don’t technically work for you but Wanda is a genius when it comes to window design and Pietro is a wiz when it comes to creating what his sister dreams up.   
“Hello gorgeous.” Pietro flirts and you laugh softly.   
“I know I look like I just been in battle with my baking supplies Piet.”  
“You’re still beautiful.”  
“Not gorgeous though.” You tease and he rolls his eyes.   
“You are a pain in the ass.” He grumbles.   
“You both are.” Wanda interjects before grabbing a paper towel and wiping some flour from the countertop. “I have some designs for you.” She says putting her sketchbook on the clean spot. You brush the flour off of your hands and round the counter. She’s drawn four designs, but the one that really catches your eye is a fall themed one. It’s different shelves are different colored leaves, large oak leaves. One in deep red, the next is golden yellow, the third is a burnt orange. There are four stands that each have three leaves attached to them.   
“How big do you think the leaves will be?”   
“I wouldn’t do much bigger than a foot by a foot. Otherwise it could be too unstable and we could loose all those delicious treats you’re trying to display.” Pietro chimes in.   
“I also want to put some of those fake leaves on some fishing line and hang them from the ceiling.”  
“Oh I love that.” You tell her giving her a squeeze. The bell over the front door rings and when the three of you look into the lobby you see Clint flirting with a certain red head from across the street.


	4. Chapter 4

You don’t know how Pietro gets over to Clint and Natasha so fast.   
“Is that her?” Wanda whispers and you nod. The red head glances over at the two of you and gives you a cool smile. The bell dings and your stomach drops with dread. Sure enough Steve walks in and you turn away, going back into the kitchen. The third ding comes as a surprise, who else did they bring? When Wanda gives an excited shriek you nearly jump out of your skin. You whip around and see her leaping into the arms of a dark haired man, his hair tied neatly back into a bun.   
“No. Way!” You cry following your roommate, “Bucky Barnes as I live and breathe!”   
“My little baker!” He says scooping you into a tight hug lifting you off your feet. You laugh as he spins you around. “How ya doin doll?”  
“I’m good.” You tell him once he sets you on your feet. “Busy as always.”  
“Of course you are.” He laughs, “The shop looks great.”  
“What are you doing here?” You ask.   
“I can’t just drop in and see my favorite bakers?”   
“Bakers?”  
“Yea doll. You and Steve.” You were not expecting that. “Didn’t he tell you?” He looks over at the blonde who suddenly looks sheepish. “You told me you came over and introduced yourself.” Bucky calls his friend out.   
“Bucky can we not right now please?” Steve says, flushing slightly.   
“Oh my god.” Bucky mutters before throwing an arm around your shoulders. “Alright Doll. You got anything for me to taste test?”  
“Not currently but I’ll be throwing some red velvet ones into the oven in a minute.”   
“You absolute angel.” He says and you laugh then lead him into the kitchen. To your relief Steve doesn’t try to follow you. After you pop the cupcakes into the oven you turn to find Bucky staring at you with his chin in one hand.   
“Yes dear?”  
“What happened with you and Steve? I thought you two would get along.” You roll your eyes joining him at the small countertop.   
“He said I wasn’t the competition because I’m just a cupcake shop. He was so condescending!”  
“Come on Doll. I’m sure that he didn’t mean it that way.” You shoot Bucky a look of disbelief. “I’ve known Steve my whole life. He’s a good guy.”  
“Yea, it was great of him to open his shop right across from mine.” You say sarcastically.   
“Don’t be a brat.” Bucky says wiping some flour on your nose. You stick your tongue out and he laughs.   
You and Bucky chat for a while, waiting for the cupcakes to be finished. You’ve just pulled them out of the oven and have them cooling on a rack when Steve comes bursting into the room closely followed by Clint.   
“Whoa!” You cry as Steve crashes into you. His arm wraps around your shoulders pulling you to him as he stumbles forward catching himself against one of the countertops.   
“Shit sorry.” He mutters.   
“Where’s the fire?” Bucky asks looking cool as can be, a small smirk on his lips at the proximity of you and Steve.   
“This isn’t funny Buck.” Steve snaps as he gently releases you.   
“No it’s not.” Clint agrees.   
“What is going on?” You demand placing your hands on your hips.   
“Stark Bakeries is coming to town.” Steve says grimly.   
“Well fuck.”


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky, Wanda and Pietro look confused by the grim expressions on the rest of your faces. Oh god what are you going to do?   
“I don’t get it.” Pietro says, “It’s just another bakery.”  
“It’s not just another bakery.” Clint says looking over at you, “It’s a Stark Bakery.” You can see the worry on Clint’s face.   
“They’re all over the world.” Natasha clarifies as she starts to pace the length of your kitchen. “Tony Stark and his wife Virginia Potts have built an empire. TV shows, cook books, a magazine. Your little baker is right. We’re screwed.” You walk over to Clint and he opens his arms to you.   
“I think her exact words were we’re fucked.” Bucky points out swiping some frosting from the bowl with his pinky.   
“This isn’t funny Bucky.” You mutter, dropping your head to Clint’s chest with a soft sigh. While Clint has always been a little bit of a train wreak but he’s also always been able to calm you down.   
“She’s right.” Steve says as Clint’s arms wrap around you. “Stark could ruin us all.”   
“Alright. How can I help?” Bucky asks.  
“Even the famous actor James Barnes can’t help us.” You tell him from where your head is buried against Clint.   
“Come on Doll. Don’t throw in the towel yet.” He urges and you look over at him.   
“Do you think I want to? Stark is a giant. We’re no match for him and his resources, he did the cake for the inaugural ball, he did the wedding cake for that actress you worked with, Carol Danvers. Her wedding.” His face drops.   
“That was a damn good cake.” He mutters running his fingers through his hair.   
“Oh my god.” Wanda says, her face lighting up. “You’re never going to believe this. Stark Bakery does a baking challenge. If you win they have to promote your store in their local shop.”  
“What?” You stare at her moving away from Clint.   
“Yea. He has a TV show with him, Pepper and their adopted son Peter. You do three deserts and celebrity judges decide who is the winner.”  
“We only do cupcakes.” You sigh rubbing your temples.   
“But we don’t.” Steve says looking from Natasha to you.   
“Really Cap?” Bucky snaps, “You’re just going to hang Quiver Cupcakes out to dry?”  
“No.” Steve growls folding his arms across his chest, “I was suggesting we team up.”   
“You, you want to team up?” You ask astonished.   
“Yea. If you and I represent Quiver Cupcakes and they,” He gestures at Clint and Natasha, “Represent Star Spangled Bakery we’ll have both our shops covered so if either of us win, we all win.” You blink at him in surprise then look at Clint who gives a small nod. Steve holds his hand out, “So what’s it gonna be?” You slip your hand into his and shake.   
“You’ve got yourself a deal.”


	6. Chapter 6

You, Steve, Clint and Natasha make plans to meet up in the morning. You meet up with Steve the next morning outside your shop. He’s in workout gear and is stretching one hand resting on the wall.   
“Morning!” He calls and you raise your coffee at him. You’d stayed up far too late with Bucky and Wanda after you’d struck a deal with Steve and Natasha. You were anxious about this whole, merger, and as much as you didn’t want to go out of business your speciality was cupcakes. So, since you weren’t exactly comfortable with having to rely so heavily on Steve, you read up on other desserts and how to properly make them. Or you’d tried to. Bucky and Wanda had made for a very distracting pair.   
“Morning.” You tell him unlocking the front door, he holds the door open for you over your head and gestures you inside with a small smile. “Thanks.” You mutter before punching in the code for the security system.   
“Anytime. Hey I just wanted to apologize. For before. I just, I don’t always know how to talk to people I don’t know and get, anxious.”  
“Water under the bridge.” You assure him with a wave of your hand, “I was feeling a bit defensive about you guys moving in so I may have been a bit of an asshole.” Steve laughs softly and you can’t help but smile along.   
“What would you like to work on?”  
“Well, I’m good with fondant, frosting, cakes, cupcakes and cookies. Did you read the rule book last night?”  
“I skimmed over it.” He admits.   
“Well it says we’re allowed to pick one dessert each.” That was one thing you’d convinced Bucky and Wanda to let you do. You point to the mixer up on the shelf. “Can you grab that?”  
“Per team right?” Steve clarifies as he takes down the second mixer.   
“Yea.”  
“We should do cupcakes.” He tells you, “I mean it is your speciality.”  
“We should have a backup plan.” You tell him as you flip through the cookbook on the counter. He moves closer to you, peering over your shoulder you feel the warmth from his body against your back. “What about creme brûlée?”   
“Sounds more impressive than it really is. We want something more technically challenging.”   
“Like what?”  
“Victoria sponge cakes. They’re these British cakes with this whipped cream filling and a jam.”   
“That sounds amazing.” You tell him honestly, “You want to take the lead?”   
“You okay with that?”  
“I,” You take a deep breath, “I trust you.”   
“You do?”  
“Well Bucky trusts you and he said I could too.”  
“He’s right.” Steve says softly leaning toward you. “I have as much riding on this as you do. It’s why I suggested this merger.” He’s got a hand on either side of you resting on the edge of the counter, effectively pinning you in. You look up at him and your breath seems to catch in your throat he’s looking at you so intensely. You don’t move as he slowly leans down closer, your eyes are just about to flutter closed when the bell over the front door chimes.


	7. Chapter 7

You slide away from him and into the lobby of your shop.  
“Hi there. Can I help you?” You ask with a smile.  
“You guys open?”  
“We are. What can I get you?”  
“I’d like to order a dozen cupcakes.” He says, he looks familiar but you can’t quite place him.  
“Yea no problem.” You tell him moving behind the cash register. “What flavors would you like?” You notice some movement out of the corner of your eye and glance toward the movement. Steve is leaning against the doorframe his arms folded across his impressive chest.  
“Um, let’s do two of your six most popular.” He tells you before glancing over at Steve. “You two own this place?” He asks and before you can answer Steve does.  
“Yea.”  
“It’s a nice place.” He says looking around the room, “Do you get a lot of foot traffic?”  
“Enough.” Steve answers for you again and you shoot him an irritated look. “I’ve never seen you around here before. You new to the area?”  
“Yea.” He says then looks at his total. “You guys take cards right?”  
“We do.” You confirm and he pulls a card out passing it to you. You swipe the card then pass it back to him with a smile. He takes his box of cupcakes then leaves the store. You turn on Steve with folded arms, “What was that about?”  
“You didn’t recognize him?” He asks, an eyebrow quirked.  
“Should I have? He did say that he was new in town.”  
“He’s new in town all right.” Steve says darkly, “He works for Stark.” You can practically feel yourself pale.  
“Please tell me you’re kidding.”  
“Wish I was Doll.”  
“Fuck!” You groan burying your face in your hands. “They have my top six cupcakes! What else could go wrong?” You cry.  
“Alright.” Steve says crossing the small space, “We’ve got this.” He says placing a hand on each of your shoulders. “We’ll just do your seventh most popular.” You close your eyes and breathe in deeply then shake your head.  
“No. We do something from your playbook, not mine.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive. So what do you have for me?”  
“Well, my favorite is our mini apple pie.” You can’t help but laugh softly at that.  
“Of course it is.” He grins down at you then shrugs.  
“It’s all American.”


	8. Chapter 8

You and Steve had worked the rest of the day to perfect working together. Along the way you ended up learning more about him. Baking was therapeutic for you and apparently Steve too because you’d had a really great time talking with him.  
You’d learned that he and Bucky had met in the military. After their time was up Bucky had gone west to find work as a stuntman but with his seriously good looks he’d stumbled into an action star career instead. Steve had gone to culinary school, met Natasha and started the bakery. Their location across the street was actually their second once they’d outgrown their first space. He’d even mentioned that he thought Natasha, or Nat as he’d called her, and Clint would make a cute couple. You’d agreed.  
He’d asked you about your family, what brought you to cupcakes and before you know it it’s nighttime.  
“God I’m starving.” You say as you put the last mixing bowl away.  
“Me too.” Steve agrees folding the towel he’d been using to dry the dishes. “Wanna go grab a bite? On me.” Not cooking sounds so nice.  
“Yea okay. What do you have in mind?”  
“There’s this diner called Peggy’s that makes a mean milkshake.” He offers as you lock the front door.  
“I just want a burger and a mountain of fries.” You tell him with a grin. Steve laughs then throws an arm over your shoulders.  
“That, is the best thing you’ve said all day.” You laugh softly, enjoying the way his arm feels over your shoulders.  
“It’s ironic isn’t it, that we spent all day cooking and never actually ate. We taste tested but that’s part of the process.”  
“It’s one of the things Natasha is great about. Forcing me to eat.” Steve laughs.  
“Clint’s always known how to keep me grounded. When I’m stressed or anxious about something he always knows how to bring me back. I’m very grateful for him.”  
“You never told me how the two of you met.” Steve says as the you make your way down the sidewalk.  
“Before I opened the bakery I worked at an animal shelter and Clint was a volunteer. My coworkers used to tease me because he only came during my shifts but we just clicked ya know?” Steve nods so you continue, “He adopted Lucky and I got Marty so we kept hanging out. One thing led to another and here we are.” You appreciate Steve’s warmth in the cool evening air.  
“What kind of animal is Marty?”  
“A cat. He’s got one eye and is a crotchety old man.” This gets a fully belly laugh out of Steve and you can’t help but chuckle. You hate it when Bucky is right but it seems like he was this time. You and Steve chat all through dinner, the milkshakes were as good as promised.  
Like a true gentleman Steve walks you home, tucking you neatly into his side on the busy DC streets.  
It’s a place that you could get used to being.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later you get your formal invitation to the Stark bake-off.  
“Hey Clint, I’m going to run over to Star Spangled Bakery to let Steve know we got our invite.”  
“Is that the only reason why?” He teases never looking up from the flower he’s piping. He’s been hassling you since you had told him how sweet Steve had been on your day together.  
“Yes.” You roll your eyes at him then head out the shop. Glancing either direction you see a gap in cars coming so you wait to jog directly across the street. You’ve never been in their shop before, it’s nice, almost the same size as your space. The bell over the door dings softly and Natasha calls from the back.  
“I’ll be right with you!”  
“No rush!” You call back before glancing at all the treats they have behind the glass. There are cookies, little pies like the ones you and Steve made, cakes, bars, cannolis, opera cakes, just about every treat you can think of. Except cupcakes.  
“Oh, hey. What’s up?” Natasha asks looking surprised to see you.  
“I just wanted to let Steve know we got our formal invitation to the Stark Bake off.”  
“You didn’t see him?”  
“No?”  
“He just went to go tell you we got ours!” She laughs softly pointing across the street. You follow her finger and see Steve walking up to your shop. “You j-walked didn’t you.”  
“Yea. God he is too pure.” You laugh causing Natasha to burst into another fit of laughter.  
“Can’t break a damn rule.” She agrees with a grin.  
“I should probably go back over there. Your shop is beautiful.” You tell her making your way to the door, just before you leave you stop and look at her, “Quick question. Where are your cupcakes?”  
“Steve refuses to sell them.”  
“Why?”  
“Really?” She looks at you with an eyebrow up and when you only stare at her in response she smirks. “Why don’t you ask him?” Before you can ask her why Steve calls your name from across the street. You wave and then glance either direction again before dashing across the street.  
“You know that’s illegal right?” He asks and you can’t help the small laugh that falls from your lips. “It’s dangerous.”  
“Sorry. I was just so excited.”  
“You got your invite?”  
“Yea. Next Saturday at noon.”  
“Clint and Nat are Sunday at noon.”  
“I’m glad we’re first. It gives me less time to stress about it.”  
“You’re stressed?”  
“You’re not?” You’re surprised, “If we don’t do well it could be the end of both of our businesses.”  
“We’re good enough to beat them.” He says looking down at you.  
“Steve-“ you start to ask him why he doesn’t have cupcakes in his shop when a screech of tires pulls your attention. The car is coming right at you, they’re so close you can see the driver’s terrified face as he tries to stop in time. Before you can even process what’s happening a pair of arms wrap themselves around your waist. You’re whipped around, away from the car and down to the sidewalk. There’s a hand cupping the back of your head and a heavy body over yours. When you peel your eyes open you’re stunned to see Steve staring down at you.  
“Are you okay?” He asks gently.  
“Yea. You?” Your hands had somehow found their way to his chest and you can feel his heart pounding against your palm.  
“I’m fine.” He confirms, neither of you moving, you stare at him for second longer then sliding a hand behind his head you pull his lips to yours. It takes him half a second to kiss you back but when he does oh god he’s all you can focus on.  
“Holy shit are you guys okay?”


	10. Chapter 10

Pulling your lips from Steve’s is one of the hardest things you’ve had to do in a long time. When you look up at him he looks dazed, like he’s confused and you can’t help but giggle softly at him.  
“You good Rogers?” Natasha says from above you.  
“Yea we’re good.” Steve says with a smile down at you. He rolls to the side and you both sit up. The driver is still sitting in his car, slumped over, the embedded in your storefront.  
“But our store isn’t. Is the driver moving?” You ask as Clint reaches a hand down for you pulling you to your feet. Natasha yanks open the driver’s door then jerks away.  
“This dude reeks of vodka.” She says frowning down at him. You look over at Steve, he looks furious and when he crosses his arms you see the blood on his sleeve.  
“You’re bleeding.” You tell him tugging at his sleeve to try and get a better look.  
“I’m fine.”  
“Then let me take care of it.” You argue and he seems to recognize the look on your face as one not to argue with.  
Go. The cops are already on their way we’ve got this.” Clint says. Steve nods then follows you into your shop. You go to the bathroom and grab the first aid kit.  
“Can you roll your sleeves up?” You ask as you come around the corner into the kitchen. Steve does as ask but you can already see that the scrapes go further up than he can roll them.  
“This isn’t going to work.” Steve says with small smirk he yanks his shirt off in one swift movement. You know you’re staring but you can’t help it. He’s all tanned skin and hard muscle, trim waist and wide shoulders.  
“That’s one way to do it I guess.” You mutter trying to keep your cool. Steve laughs and you check both arms, for cuts. There are a couple of scrapes but nothing serious and it doesn’t take long to clean him up.  
“Thank you Doll.”  
“Thank you. I’d probably be on my way to the hospital if it wasn’t for you.” He takes your hands in his and runs his thumbs along your knuckles.  
“I’m just glad you’re okay.” He says, you can tell he’s stopping himself from saying something.  
“What is it?” You prompt him gently.  
“Are we going talk about that kiss?”  
“Ah.” You look away from him only to have his hands gently tilt your head up to look at him.  
“I like you. I’d like to take you out to dinner.”  
“No.” His face falls and he drops his hands, “No! Wait!” You grab onto Steve’s wrists before he can go anywhere. “I mean not before the Stark Bake off. I can’t be anymore distracted by you than I already am.”  
“I’m a distraction huh?” He teases.  
“Have you looked in a mirror?” You tease back and he laughs softly.  
“I don’t want to distract you,” he says pulling his shirt back on, “So, Saturday night. Win or loose can I please take you out to dinner?”  
“It’s a date.” You agree and he presses a quick kiss to your lips. “Steve!” You laugh swatting him away.  
You’re going to be very busy this week, but now that you’ve got your date with Steve to look forward to Saturday doesn’t seem quite so terrifying.


	11. Chapter 11

You show up at Stark Bakeries two hours early. You couldn’t sleep anyway so you might as well get there and get ready to go.  
“I thought I might see you here early.” Clint says from where he was leaning against the side of the building.  
“Couldn’t sleep. I’m freaking out Clint.”  
“You can do this. You and Steve work well together and the pies were amazing.”  
“But-“  
“No. No buts.” He cuts you off, “Just do what you do best and bake.”  
“Hey.” Natasha’s smokey voice comes from your left. She and Steve apparently are here early too. “You guys ready?”  
“To vomit? Yes.” You mutter and Steve rests a hand between your shoulders.  
“We’re going to be okay.” He mutters, his hand is warm and steady on your back.  
“Alright, let’s get in there and get ready. I want to know how everything works and where everything is.” You give Clint’s hand a squeeze then head into the building.  
The bake off goes by in a blur. You and Steve work seamlessly with one another, it’s actually a lot more fun than you thought it’d be. You’re able to forget the cameras, forget the lights. You even manage to forget that your livelihood is on the line. You make the pies first, then Stark’s pick of sponge cake. Then the judges, one of whom is a very pleased looking Bucky Barnes, pick of cupcakes. You and Steve had decided to do Bucky’s favorite, plum and ginger cupcakes.  
Stark is as charming as he is cocky and while you won the pie round, he’d won spongecakes so while you were doing your cupcakes you couldn’t help but feel the pressure. You couldn’t be more thankful for Steve and his calming presence.  
“It’s now time to reveal which of the cupcakes has won this round.” The host, a guy who calls himself Vision, says. “By winning this round the bakers will have won the entire day.” You can feel the butterflies in your stomach, not the fun kind either. You grab Steve’s hand and hold tightly to it.  
It’s like time freezes. You think back to opening your shop. The joy and terror of it. You remember the first time you were featured in the newspaper, a blog post and a magazine, it was exhilarating and honestly one of the best days of your life. The first year of profit. The first day of being open. All your firsts, all of the highs and the lows, as you cling to Steve’s hand you can help the deep shaky breath you draw in.  
Steve presses a kiss to the side of your head, “Keep breathing for me Doll.” He whispers and you let out a breathy laugh.  
“And the winner is…”


	12. Chapter 12

The next three seconds feel like an eternity. Your eyes flutter closed. Your heart is pounding. You cling to Steve like he’s all you’ve got in this world.  
“Quiver Cupcakes!” Vision cries and your eyes fly open as Steve’s arms wrap around your waist. Your arms circle his neck as he spins you around twice before putting you back down. “Congratulations Quiver Cupcakes.”  
“You guys won this round because we loved the flavors you delivered.” Bucky says.  
“Not only that but your texture was perfect and the decorations were flawless.” One of the professional judges, Maria Hill, says. “Congratulations.”  
You shake hands with Tony, Peter and the three judges, sign some legal paperwork, then you’re free to go.  
“We did it!” You cry causing Steve to laugh, you turn to him and grab his forearm. He loops his arms around your waist and pulls your body tightly to his.  
“I knew we would.” His voice rumbles through you and you grin up at him best you can.  
“Now fingers crossed for Nat and Clint.”  
“I’m not worried about it.” Steve says loosening his grip on you, but just enough to see your face. “And now I believe I owe you dinner.”  
“Honestly Steve I just want to go home, force my cat to snuggle and eat pizza.” His face falls so you quickly add, “But I feel like you’d be a better snuggler than Marty. So if you wanna postpone that date I’m totally good with that.”  
“Or I could buy the pizza and we can still have that date.” He offers, a smile on his face.  
“Can I be honest?” You ask wrapping your hand in his and he nods, “That sounds like the best first date ever.” Steve laughs, head thrown back and you grin up at him.  
You walk back to your apartment hand-in-hand with him. Marty seems to approve of Steve after a few sniffs and a tail flick, something your temperamental cat rarely does.  
You were right. Steve is a much better snuggler than Marty, he’s warm and firm and his hand drifts slowly up and down your spine. You’re almost asleep when his phone rings,  
“Shit. Sorry Doll.” He says shifting to pull the phone out of his pocket. “Hey Buck.” He listens for a bit then smirks, “Nah, I’m gonna stay where I am.” He pauses as Bucky says something else, he’s very loud and it sounds like he’s at a bar. “Have fun. Later Buck.” He hangs up then looks down at you.  
“He sounded like he was having fun.”  
“Maybe too much.”  
“You can go if you want.” You tell him sitting up.  
“Seriously Doll. I’m really happy here.” He tells you sliding a thumb along your cheekbone, his hand cupping your cheek. You lean into him and he presses his lips to yours.


	13. Chapter 13

You wake up a few hours later in your bed, a warm body next to you. Steve. You vaguely remember him carrying you to bed then closing a hand around his shirt and pulling him onto the bed with you. He’d chuckled softly before settling in next to you.  
“Morning.” Steve says, blinking down at you, his voice rough with sleep.  
“Morning. What time is it?”  
“10:15. If you want we can go wish Nat and Clint some luck. Then breakfast?”  
“You’re spoiling me.” You tell him reaching over your head stretching with a soft groan.  
“Get used to it Sweetheart.” He says pressing a kiss to your temple. Oh god could he be any sweeter?  
“If you wanna shower feel free.” You tell him sliding out of bed and heading for your closet.  
“Would you mind if we stop at my apartment? If I show up in the same clothes from yesterday Nat will never let me hear the end of it.”  
“Neither would Clint.” You laugh twisting your hair into a quick bun before grabbing some clothes to wear. It doesn’t take you long to get ready, chatting with Steve the whole time.  
His apartment is a fifteen minute walk from your place, it’s definitely a man’s apartment but it’s tidy. “Make yourself at home.” He says before disappearing into what you assume is his bedroom. You spot a few photos hanging on the wall and make your way over to them. There are a few with some guys in military gear, you recognize Steve and Bucky but not the African American man that Steve has his left arm slung over. You don’t ask Bucky about his time in the military. You know it wasn’t a good time in his life, you’ve witnessed the nightmares and have seen the tattoo that snakes along his arm. Covering scars from, something, you’ll never ask. You see the folded flag from someone and next to it a blue velvet box. Your curiosity gets the best of you, you open the box and see a Purple Heart gleaming up at you. Feeling like you’ve gone too far you close the box and put it back on the mantel. You continue down the line of photos, Steve in at culinary school, him with Natasha outside a storefront. Family, a woman who must be his mom, a few more photos with Bucky as kids.  
“Ready?” Steve asks startling you.  
“Yea, I didn’t know you knew Bucky for so long.”  
“We were friends as kids then drifted in high school. We ended up working together again in the military.”  
“Yea, I saw the photo.” You gesture to the one with the man you don’t know.  
“We were a tight group. Buck, Sam and I.” His face darkens for a second.  
“You don’t need to talk about it. It’s none of my business.”  
“No it’s okay. I’m supposed to talk about it. You’ve probably heard the story before, Bucky was there.”  
“Bucky doesn’t talk about his time in the military, and I don’t ask.” Steve frowns and you feel like you’ve just gotten Bucky in trouble.  
“The man on my left, his name was Sam Wilson. We lost him over there when we drove over an IED. That’s when Bucky got his scar.” Steve tells you softly.  
“Oh Steve.” You breathe, he looks downcast and you take his face in your hands.  
“Thank you for telling me. You didn’t have to so thank you.”  
“Like I said. It’s good for me to talk about.” He tells you covering your hand with his. “We should go or we’re going to miss Nat and Clint.”


	14. Chapter 14

You get the phone call from Clint six hours later. At first all you hear is Natasha screaming on the other end, then Clint manages to get a word in.  
“We did it! We did it!”  
“That’s great! Wonderful job you guys!” You cheer into the phone, Steve gives your hand a squeeze and you grin up at him.  
You’re not allowed to post your Stark Bake Off Champions until after your episodes air a month after the actual bake off.  
Your business dips slightly when Stark first opens but quickly rebounds and your numbers stay nearly the same.  
Clint and Nat have moved in together. They’re an adorable couple, he’s the happy go lucky side of their relationship and she’s the more serious of the pair but it works. They work. Really well, and Lucky adores Nat, who more puts up with the two dorks she’s inherited.  
You and Steve spend more and more time together. You’re not living together yet but if things continue they way they are you don’t think that will be far off. Bucky, of course, takes full credit for the two of you even getting together. Which you have to give him.  
It’s not until six months later, that you actually ask him. You’re laying on the couch with Steve, Marty on your stomach and your head on Steve’s chest. You’ve seen him at his worst, waking from those horrible nightmares, and he’s seen you at your worst. The Wedding Season. Your busiest time of year.  
“Steve?” You say softly from where you’re contently leaned against him.  
“Yea Doll?” You love the way his voice rumbles through you, and god you love when he calls you Doll.  
“When I was in your shop earlier I was reminded of something that I’ve been meaning to ask you about.”  
“Hm?” He prompts so you roll over to look at him.  
“Why don’t you have cupcakes at your shop? I know you can make them, I know they’re good.” His face breaks into a grin and you look at him expectantly.  
“You really don’t know?”  
“Steven. If I knew why you weren’t selling cupcakes I wouldn’t have asked.”  
“Doll. I don’t sell cupcakes because you sell cupcakes.” You blink at him causing him to laugh. “Did you really not know?”  
“Why? Why would you do that for me?”  
“Because I love you.”  
“You do?”  
“Yea.” He affirms, those bright eyes searching your face.  
“I love you too Steve Rogers.” You tell him before leaning down and pressing your lips to his. You do.  
Oh god you love him.


End file.
